


upside-down and inside-out

by mermistas suit (sharknana29)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Role Reversal, seahawk should not be in charge of a kingdom Ever, seamista september 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharknana29/pseuds/mermistas%20suit
Summary: The docks of Salineas were usually a bright crowded place that reminded her of a street market (but with a much stronger smell). Recently though, they had gotten quieter. Mermista understood, of course, given the constant, damaging attacks from the Horde, but as long as she still had a crew and a ship, this port would be her favorite place to be. It was a pity she had to leave it behind so often.
Relationships: Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	upside-down and inside-out

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i do not stand by anything that was said during That Stream
> 
> beta'ed by the wonderful PilotInTheStars

“Dearest, please. You know more than anyone I have no idea what I’m doing.” The prince of Salineas was begging to her through a thick wooden door. She genuinely wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry. 

Seahawk was about to burst into a shanty- she could tell, he had been quiet for a beat too long- when she pulled the door open. “What do you need help with now?”

He suddenly became sheepish, scratching the back of his head. “Well… you know how more and more people were quitting at the palace?” Mermista nodded slowly. “There’s only one servant left, and he doesn’t know how to use a sword.”

She rolled her eyes. Of course he had managed to let every person in the castle get away. “And you’re begging on my boat because…?”

“I was hoping you could be my personal guard. And advisor. Only if you want to, of course.” 

Mermista had to stop herself from laughing in his face. Even with an overly trusting, friendly, cute prince like Seahawk, that was probably a punishable offense. “Se-  _ Prince _ Seahawk, you know I can’t leave my ship. And besides, you literally control the oceans, why do you need my protection? Let alone my advice.” She brushed past him on her way to the boarding ramp. 

The docks of Salineas were usually a bright crowded place that reminded her of a street market (but with a much stronger smell). Recently though, they had gotten quieter. Mermista understood, of course, given the constant, damaging attacks from the Horde, but as long as she still had a crew and a ship, this port would be her favorite place to be. It was a pity she had to leave it behind so often. 

The cutlass strapped to her belt was somehow angled so that the setting sun managed to get into her eyes, so she stopped her fast-paced walk to adjust it. The prince caught up with her, clearly not ready to drop the subject. “You are one of the most SKILLED pirates to dock here and clearly know how to manage a crew. Your help running a kingdom would be most appreciated.” 

Becoming advisor to the prince  _ would _ pay well. And if he just so happened to be good-looking and nice, well, Mermista wasn’t one to complain. But this was a big decision. Would she be able to take to the seas as often? Who would rob the occasional Horde ship of supplies if her crew were semi-permanently docked? “Can I think about it? I have to take off for Brightmoon in the morning.” 

“Of course, Dearest! I shall eagerly await your return!”

She was waiting for a buyer in a pub a few days later, killing time with stupid competitions against the other patrons when a group walked in that clearly didn’t belong. Mermista slammed her opponent’s hand against the table, the dull thud drawing the group’s attention. The loser of the arm wrestling challenge slid a sizable pouch of coin across the table towards her and went back to his group of drunk travelling companions. 

She tucked the pouch into her jacket pocket as the group approached her. Sparkles, crop top, and blondie. 

Sparkles opened her mouth first. “We need passage to Salineas. There’s something we need to discuss with Prince Seahawk.” Crop top was staring at her behind Sparkles, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet.

Mermista blinked slowly. “Uh, yeah. I charge a pretty steep price for passage on my ship. There’s no way you have the money.”

At that, Sparkles puffed her chest up. “I doubt it.” The look on her face when Mermista showed her the numbers said otherwise. “A- are you  _ sure _ there’s no other way for you to get us to Salineas?”

Blondie spoke up then. “I saw you arm-wrestle. If I beat you, we get passage to the Sea Gate. For free.”

She was ready to leave, her buyer wasn’t coming any time soon. She’d’ve had to cut her losses soon anyways. What the hell, why not? “I have to warn you, I’m undefeated.” 

Her challenger snorted. “Not for long,” she said with a smirk.

_ Oh fuck _ . She was strong  _ and _ badass. And that was all she needed to know to realize that she was going to lose. 

She felt her hand slam on the rough wooden table before she even knew what was happening. 

“You owe us a ride.”

Mermista massaged her right hand. “Ugh,  _ fine _ . We leave in an hour.” She needed a drink. 

She had spent too much time with this “Friendship Squad.” As a rule, Mermista didn’t do sentimental, but by the time her ship had docked in the harbor she had been surrounded by so much of it that she was tempted to burn the ship down with her in it. 

Either way, she was leading them up the curving path to the palace’s throne room to make some kind of deal with Seahawk. 

The one servant he had mentioned stood outside the door, looking very awkward with a trident in his hand. When he noticed the pirate, he immediately slumped over in relief. “Thank the Pearl you’re back, I need to get to the kitchens.” 

Mermista nodded and pushed the grand doors of the throne room open. 

“MERMIST-AAAA! You’ve returned! Have you made your decision?” Seahawk leapt up from his perch and raced towards her, not even addressing the visitors. It wasn’t until she very subtly gestured to the Rebellion recruitment team that he even noticed their presence. “Ah, guests! Would you like anything? We’re a bit short-staffed at the moment, but I do believe my cook is working on something delicious in the kitchens!” 

Bow, Sparkles, and Adora had left after the whole fiasco with the Sea Gate, and Mermista and Seahawk were walking down the docks together. 

“I guess I’ll be your advisor guard person.” The way his face lit up made the recent loss of her ship worth it. “But I want a new boat.”

“Of course, Dearest.” Even if she hadn’t been looking at him, the grin in his voice was audible. And, maybe, a little infectious. 

Mermista started walking oh-so-slightly closer to the prince, leaving her hand just close enough to his that he could hold it. Only if he wanted to. No pressure.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
